


Probably not heresy.

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Heresy, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukoku is wicked. Koumyou is beyond all that. Written for an anonymous request at vom_marlowe's Saiyuki kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably not heresy.

"Isn't this heresy?" Ukoku asked, as Koumyou calmly wrapped the Maten Sutra around his shoulders.

"Hmm?" Koumyou looked up, with that soft, slightly puzzled expression that infuriated Ukoku even as it turned him on. "Oh. No," he said, as if the thought had never occurred to him before, "I don't believe so."

"But you're not sure?" A smile played at the corners of Ukoku's mouth. "Perhaps we should ask one of our colleagues."

But Koumyou, as always, refused to be intimidated. "Perhaps we should," he agreed, as the sutra tightened around Ukoku. It felt as slight and thin as paper, but there was a crackle of energy to the sutra as well.

"I could just break this," Ukoku threatened.

"Could you?" Koumyou's eyes held a challenge. "The sutra breaks the darkness."

Ukoku had no answer to that, but his body continued to respond, his breath coming faster as Koumyou tightened the bond and calmly stripped off his own outer robes. He looked so _different_ in the turtleneck and pants; so much more human, but not more vulnerable.

Not vulnerable at all.

"Close your eyes," Koumyou suggested, and for all Koumyou's gentleness, it had the strength of a command. Ukoku closed his eyes.

Koumyou slid his glasses off and kissed him; Ukoku slid his tongue into Koumyou's warm, inviting mouth. His cock was already hard, and Koumyou's deceptively strong hand against the front of his jeans made things worse.

"Suck me," Ukoku said, and it turned out far less of a command than he'd intended.

"Perhaps," Koumyou said. Ukoku could hear him lighting his pipe.

"You _bastard,"_ he spat, and Koumyou chuckled.

"Am I not worth waiting for?"

Ukoku just struggled, and hated himself for getting harder.


End file.
